Snapshots in the life of Teddy Lupin-
by EvanPotter14
Summary: These are a collection of moments in the life of Teddy Lupin. From his relationship with a certain Weasley, to his friendships, hurts, family, and the memory of his parents.
1. The Bundle

_**One little thing, in my mind Teddy was adopted by Harry when he was a baby. Either his grandmother died or she was unable to care for him.**_

**Disclaimer- All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Age 2)**

"Hey Teddy, there's someone you have to meet," Ginny beckoned to the toddler.

The little boy slid off of the hard, plastic hospital chair and followed her on chubby, toddler legs.

Inside of the small hospital room were more people than seemed possible. Harry came over and lifted Teddy up above all of the adult's heads. Teddy was then able to see Aunt Fleur was on a bed in the back of the room. She was holding some small bundle. Suddenly the bundle moved, Fleur shifted the blankets around it and a small face appeared.

The next thing he knew, the room was filled with a terrible wailing sound. It seemed to be coming from the thing in Fleur's arms.

Uncle Bill looked up at Teddy, "That's Victiore Ted, she's your new cousin."

Teddy peered closed at the screeching bundle. He couldn't help thinking that the tiny, red screaming thing that created this awful noise certainly didn't seem like ant girl he'd ever met.

It would take weeks before Teddy would even consent to be near Victiore. Months before he would let her hold his finger in his tiny fist. It wasn't until days before her first birthday when she screamed her first word, "Teddy!" that he admitted that she was kinda, maybe, sorta, a tiny, little bit cool.


	2. Chocolate Chip Cookie Pirates

**Age 6)**

* * *

"Ok Vic, we're almost there. Five more steps and those chocolate chip cookies are ours." Teddy encouraged his partner in crime.

"Watch this," he said. Concentrating, he closed his eyes as his hair grew dark and messy, and he shot up to twice his former height. When he opened his eyes, they were a startling green.

"How do I look?" he asked Victoire.

"you forgot the scar," she giggled, pointing to his smooth forehead.

"Oh yeah!" Teddy grinned and a lightning scar appeared on his forehead.

Then Teddy walked into the kitchen. "Hello Ginny, I thought I would just grab some cookies before lunch," he said, striding into the kitchen.

With that, he took handful of fresh cookies and started for the door. Just before he reached the doorway, Ginny called after him, "Theodore Remus Lupin, how stupid do you really think I am?"

"Aw," Teddy said, "what have me away?"

"Teddy, I have known Harry for 12 years, but I never have seen him shrink an entire foot in five seconds, or suddenly sprout blue hair," she said, walking over to the now undisguised Teddy and ruffling his mop of bright blue hair.

"You can have the cookies, I'm guessing you worked up quite the appetite trying to get them," she told him.

At that moment Vicoire took the opportunity to run out of her hiding place behind the door, and grab the cookies from Teddy's hand.

The young boy let out a roar of indigence and proceeded to chase the her out of the back door. Ginny laughed and continued to prepare lunch, the laughs of children following her through the kitchen.


	3. Always

**Age 7)**

"Come on Vic, I promise it isn't bad at all. No one will make fun of you, you'll make plenty of friends." Teddy encouraged Victoire for her first day of school.

Just before she walked into the classroom, Vicoire grabbed his neck, hugged him, and started crying. "Please don't leave Teddy, I'm scared!"

"Vic, I know, I was too," he said.

"You were scared!?" she said.

"Yeah, bur listen Vic, you don't need to be, I'll always be here for you."

"Always?"

"Always"

Vic smiled. She quickly stood on her tiptoes and kissed Teddy Lupin on the cheek. Then she turned around and skipped off into her classroom.

Teddy watched her go, then he turned around and slowly walked up the hall. He softly touched the spot where she had kissed him. It felt strangely warm and tingly.


	4. Hide and Seek

_**Hi! Sorry for the long wait! I have a lot of projects but they are almost done and then I will be writing much more often.**_

* * *

**Age-9**

Teddy crouched down in the bushes, waiting for the sound on his uncle's footsteps. It was a warm July afternoon and everyone had gathered to celebrate Harry's birthday. The back yard had been transformed into a hide and seek paradise. Large bushed and trees close together with winding, confusing paths crisscrossing through them.

Everyone but the Grandma Molly, Grandpa Arthur, and the kids under 3 was playing, over 30 people.

Uncle George had been designated as seeker. They played Weasley style, no wands and whoever the seeker tagged had to seek too. Last left untagged won.

Teddy liked to throw a wrench into the works. He quietly crawled 10 feet up a particularly bushy tree and waited. His skin became black along with his hair, he was purely shadow.

Every time someone was found, their name was blasted overhead. It took only a few minutes before the names started coming.

First came Joanne, no surprise, she always giggled. Then Rose, Percy, Neville, Fleur, Carter, Fred, James, Joel, Audry, and Bill. They kept on coming. Teddy kept counting. After 20 minutes there were only 10 left; Harry, Ginny,Charlie, Angelina, Roxanne, Luna, Astoria, Hermione, Victiore, and himself.

Smiling, Teddy watched Bill and Percy walk beneath his hiding place. He waited for a minute, listening, and then dropped. By the time he silently hit the ground his hair was long and bright red, and covered with freckles. He had shrunken and was the spitting image of 4 year old Rose Weasley.

A few seconds after the startling transformation, George himself came along.

"Hi," Teddy smiled sweetly up at him before running off. Teddy wandered around the paths for a few minutes as Luna, Charlie, and Hermione's names came up before ducking into an optimal group of thick bushed and changed back into his normal appearance. Something rustled behind him. Teddy whipped around to face Victiore.

She glared at him. HE glared back. They both knew that it was unsafe to stick together, but neither wanted to leave the optimal hiding spot.

There was a silent battle of wills before Victiore huffed and crept off. No more than 30 seconds later Teddy saw George coming up the path. He held his breath as George carefully looked around. After a minute, he began to walk off. Teddy began to relax.

But before George got more than a few steps, a huge crash of branches came from a tree right behind Teddy. George whipped around and tagged Teddy in an instant.

Bewildered and grumbling, Teddy rose to walk around the paths as George walked off. He turned to the spot where he had been hiding and looked up at the tree where the noise had come from. High among the branches he spotted Victiore crouching on a branch. Her long, white blonde hair was covered with twigs and leaves and in her hand was a large stick. She smirked at him before melting back into the shadows.


	5. Twas' the Night Before Hogwarts

_**(Age 11)**_

* * *

Teddy sighed as he repacked his trunk for the 5th time, checking and rechecking every item.

He carefully placed one of his most prized possessions on top. It was his photo album.

Acknowledging that sleep would not be an easy visitor that night, Teddy picked it up and began to look through it.

In the beginning were his baby pictures, then the one from the day Vic was born, he hadn't even been 2, and he was staring contemptuously at her as she screamed from her pink blanket.

Then the day that James was born where Teddy was trying to pry a toy owl from the baby's hands. On and on the pictures went as the cousins and siblings came.

Lily, where he was changing his hair color ti stop her from crying. Celeste and Estelle, where he sat next to Vic while they each held one of the twins. Vic, smiling at her new little sisters.

And last of all, Molly, where he sat there intently having a very competitive staring contest with a newborn. He now had well over 20 younger cousins and siblings.

Teddy smiled and flipped all the way to the back of the book where he kept the picture of his parents. In his favorite one, his mom was pregnant with him and his dad was standing next to her. They both were smiling brightly at the camera. Teddy softly touched the picture.

Harry's voice from behind him made Teddy jump. "I miss them too."

"I feel like they should be here. I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow, and I feel like they should know. They've already missed almost all of my life, and I just wish I could talk to them, share this moment with them. Never mind, I know it's weird."

Harry sat down next to him and looked calmly into his eyes. "It isn't weird at all, I understand completely."

Teddy looked at him. He often forgot that Harry was an orphan too.

"Teddy, even though you can't talk to them, I have a way they can talk to you."

He held up a letter. "Your dad left me a box of things for you, and inside was a box of letters addressed to you. The first one said to give this to you the night before you started Hogwarts." He handed the envelope to Teddy.

"I'll be here for you if you need to talk." He said, rising and exiting the room.

Teddy looked at the paper in his hands. He held his breath and opened it.

* * *

_**There you go, a bit of a cliffhanger. You know what speeds my writing up? Reviews!**_

_**:)**_


	6. Remus' Letter

Teddy looked at the envelope in his hands. He held his breath and opened it...

A very thick stack of papers fell into his hands. The front page was addressed to him,

_Dear Teddy,_

_If you're reading this, then your mother and I have been dead for over 11 years. It means that you don't remember us and heave had to rely on others memories. It means that I've never been there for you. I never got to watch you; take your first steps, celebrate every birthday, learn to ride a broom, play with your metamorphosis abilities. And now,you are about to leave for Hogwarts for the first time and I won't be there for you. But I do have a list of things I always wanted to tell my son about Hogwarts and my adventures there. I also have to tell you why . Why I fought and what I died for.  
_

_Teddy, I grew up during Voldemort's reign. My youth was filled with war and fear. By the time I was not much older than you, I knew that I had to help stop him. When you were born, my resolve strengthened. You became my reason to fight. Teddy, I fought to give you a better world to grow up in. I died so that you could live your life in freedom._

_I love you,_

_ Your father Remus Lupin_

The parchment was covered in tear splotches, Teddy's new ones adding to the ones shed while the letter was being written.

After a few minutes, Teddy began looking through the other pages. In has father's neat, clear writing were pages and pages of advice and stories. Teddy began reading. He learned; which staircases had trick steps on Thursdays, how to access the kitchens and secret passages, and that there was a portrait on the 2nd floor that would help him with History of Magic essays.

His father then told him about his own trip on the Hogwarts Express and the adventures he had in his first year with his friends.

Hours later, Teddy reached the last page. It read-

_Teddy, please show this to Harry,_

_ Dear Harry,_

_There is an item that I would like my son to use throughout his years at Hogwarts. I hope that he may be able to get a bit of Mischief Managed._

_Thank You,_

_ Remus_

When Teddy went to Harry and showed him the strange note, he laughed and got something from his office and began to show him how to operate it...


	7. Teddy's Sorting

**_Hey! No, I'm not dead, I've just been busy. Several versions of this chapter have actually been sitting in my room for 2 weeks, but now I've finally decided on one, let me know what you think-_**

* * *

__ "Theodore, Lupin," The sound of his name made Teddy start out of his daze. With trembling legs, he slowly made his way up to the hat, his father's nad Harry's assurances ringing in his ears.

As soon as the hat slipped over his eyes, a voice filled his head.

_"A Lupin he?_

_It's been awhile since I've sorted a Lupin. _

_But I remember your father alright many years back!_

_He had the brain of a Ravenclaw , but he insisted that he could learn to fight better in Gryffindor._

_And your mom! The fiery young miss Tonks, spunky little girl, a bit loud for Hufflepuff, but a true friend through and through._

_But where are you destined for?_

_A fine mind,but too mischievous for Ravenclaw,_

_Far too noble for Slytherin,_

_Kind, and patient yes, but the fighting spirit of a true_

_ **Gryffindor!"**_

Teddy sighed in relief and hurried over to his house.

Hogwarts had had more and more international students and enrollment had nearly doubled. That year, 17 new students joined Gryffindor, 9 boys and 8 girls. Later that evening Teddy learned all of their names and a little about each of them-

**Skylar Marshall- A Muggleborn from the U.S. who was very petite and had long, strait blond hair pulled into a ponytail and was very spunky with a gleam in her eye and a smile that Teddy had only seen before in Fred Weasly and his family**

**Isabella Fawley- A British Pureblood that Teddy had grown up with. She had long dark hair and a kind, accepting smile**

**Allyson Lonher- A quiet Halfblood from America who had short curly blonde hair and a photographic memory that could remember every detail of anything they quizzed her on**

**Janessa Dunlen- A French Pureblood who, along with her twin brother Jason, was the first in her family not to go to Beaubaxtons. She had long, dark hair**

**Brianna Lensle- An American who had a pureblood grandmother. She was from a small surfing town and loved all sports. She had very tan skin sandy blonde hair was streaked with natural highlights. She was very eager to begin to learn to fly and play quidditch **

**Abigail Bettes- She was a British Muggleborn with mediun dark skin and very curly dark hair that surrounded her face in ringlets**

**Madison Jebos- A Brit with squib parents. She had long red hair and was filled to the brim with excitement**

**Elizabeth Conley- A British Muggleborn who had dyed black hair. She was fiery and fun.**

**Coley Yaol- An American halfblood who had blonde hair and loved quidditch above all else**

**Jason Dunlen- He was very obviosly Janessa's twin brother. He was loud and crazy, but he had a sense of underlying wisdom that his sister lacked. **

**Conner Meilds- A British Muggleborn with crazy brown hair who wanted to know everything he could about the Wizarding world.  
**

**Sean Bells- An American Pureblood with blonde hair and a quiet air about him that couldn't disguise his excitement**

**Noah Jinls- An Italian Pureblood who had gone against his family's wishes and not gone to Damstrang. He loved to read.**

**Caleb Lands- A British Muggleborn with red hair and mischievous smile. **

**Aarron Weis- An American Halfblood who was clumsy and a jokester. His blonde hair was cut short.**

**Joseph Crawley- a British halfblood who loved pranks. He had dark, curly hair**


	8. At the foot of the Memorial

_**Here you go, another chapter, I've been actually writing ahead, so the next few chapters should be following before long.**_

_**To DoomGirlForever- I actually didn't notice I did that, I guess all the Americans I just pictured them like that like that, not as a people, but each as an individual. I myself am American and Blonde, maybe that came through some? But I really found it pretty funny when I found out, as I must admit I mostly assigned the countries randomly.**_

* * *

**11)**

Long before the dawn began on Teddy's first Saturday at Hogwarts, a student rose, got dressed, and snuck out of the Gryffindor tower. As the horizon was beginning to brighten, a figure walked quickly across the castle grounds. And just as the sun's first rays hit the names carved into the smooth stone of the memorial, a young boy sat at its foot.

This was not Teddy's first time at the war memorial. Every May 2nd he came with 1000's of others for the annual ceremony. He had even come many times with Harry.

But he had never come alone.

He sat there for several minutes before running his finger over the names. There were 100's of names, every witch and wizard killed in either of the two wars was listed. One by one, Teddy found the names he was looking for and thought about each of them.

First he found James and Lily Potter, the man and woman whose final acts were to save those they loved. The couple that went down fighting and protecting others.

Then Cedric Diggory, the boy who had his whole life ahead of him, the boy who died for no fault of his own, but because he was honest and fair.

Sirius Black, the prankster who stood up to his own family and never wavered from his beliefs.

Next to Sirius' name was taht of Regulas Black, the man who dared to turn against all he believed in to do what was right. Who lived- " If you want to know a man's heart, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."

Dumbledore, the conductor who never finished the show. The man who taught others from his mistakes, but died never telling his brother how much he was sorry.

Alaster Moody, the fearsome auror who showed true loyalty and went down how he always wanted, fighting. Who was the strong post when he was needed most.

He faltered at the name of Severus Snape, the Slytherin whose courage and love beat all Gryffindors. His never failing love for the kind girl with almond shaped green eyes had lead him to lay down his life for the same cause she had.

The last 4 names were the hardest for Teddy to think about. His fingers trembled as he passed over them.

Dobby, a free elf, whose actions had ensured that house elves were freed from their oppression. The elf who stood up, even when he knew he would never be seen.

Fred Weasley- Teddy thought of George, of the haunted eyes that replaced his usual smiles everytime he looked onto a mirror. Fred Weasley , who had put his family first and died as he lived, laughing.

Remus Lupin the man who struggled with so much more than his friends, even as a boy. The man who had to watch his friends die, all for the same cause, and then he joined them.

And last of all, the name Tonks Lupin. Harry always said that they wouldn't dare put Nymphadora. Her final act had been to join her husband, to find him and stay beside him forever.

Teddy sat there for a long time in silence, letting tears freely slide down his face. Then slowly, he began to talk.

"Hey mum, dad, I made Gryffindor. I thought you would like to know. And dad, thank you for your letter and the map. I never could have found my way around if it wasn't for that map."

He told his parents about his friends at school and his classes. For many hours he sat there, until the sun was high above the trees.

Many more early morning suns found the same small figure sitting at the feet of the huge atone. Over time he would grow, and no longer a boy, but a man would visit, sitting on the grass, talking to those he would never meet, but always admire and love. Those who all left someone behind, but would do the same again for those same people.

* * *

**_So, what do you think? I don't know if the end turned out right,( I wrote at least 6 versions of the last 3 lines) but I really wanted to convey the feelings that Teddy knows why all of them died._**

**_Oh, and if it seems he knows too much about people like Regulas and Snape, I thought that those were things that Harry would pass on, I don't think he would let their bad names continue when they died so nobly._**

**_R & R!_**


End file.
